I'm not a Puff! Really!
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin... not! Let's see a small snapshot in her first year of Hogwarts, for she's not all she's showing. Slight BZ/PP


**Another fun one. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine... I still wanna cry.**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson was a normal Slytherin in every way.<p>

She hated Gryffindors with a passion. She severely disliked Dumbledore and hoped some goody two shoes would do away with the ol' coot in the time she was at Hogwarts. Like that Golden Trio she had heard all about.

She was in love with the 'Slytherin Prince' and wanted to have his babies. Her parents were okay with her making a fool of herself everyday to get and keep the Prince's attention. Her favorite colors were green and silver. And lastly... she despised Mudbloods.

There was nothing special about her. Nothing at all. She was just like all the other girls that came into the halls of Hogawarts, wanting to make an impression. Except... that whole Slytherin thing... was a load of specially produced bull crap.

Her name really was Pansy Parkinson. She tolerated the Gryffindors and stayed neutral in most of the stupid fights they got into. She ignored Dumbledore for the most part, but admitted she respected his power.

She hated the 'Slytherin Prince' and hoped he fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Her parents were disgusted in the way she acted around said Prince and wished she'd find a suitable Husband.

Her favorite colors were brown and sometimes, though she would never admit this even under Veritaserum, she loved the color orange. And lastly, Muggles interested her. She was in love with their knowledge... and if anyone were to find out, she'd give them a thorough hexing.

She didn't belong in Slytherin though some people begged to differ. She was kind, compassionate and hid this under a mask that slipped at times.

The first time it had was when she was 11 and was watching some of the boys in her House jinx three of the boys in Hufflepuff. This had disgusted her. Such an underhanded thing was below her. So when they left, she went right up to the Hufflepuffs and ignored their suspicious glares.

"Up." She commanded, waiting with an impatient scowl. They scrambled to their feet immediately, cowering away from her.

Pansy frowned. "Well." She said, voice high and squeaky. "Are you going to the Hospital Ward or not?" She had asked, not even pretending to slither around the question.

The boys traded looks. "I-I-I..." One of the boys started to stutter, making the first year Slytherin growl. "What do you want? Speak up." She said, irritated.

"I can't walk." The boy said in a rush. The other boys nodded. "We can barely walk ourselves. We can't carry Hunter with us." Pansy sighed and stalked towards them, frowning when they twitched.

"Hurry up." She ordered, wrapping a gentle arm around the boy, Hunter. "Are we going or not?" She inquired, tugging the Hufflepuff towards the Medical Ward.

Again, the three traded looks before following behind her submissively, biting their lips and looking up through their lashes.

Pansy twitched. "What?" She snapped, glaring at them as much as she could from her position. The boys started. "Why are you helping us?" The one on the right asked.

Pansy smirked in a particularly Slytherin fashion and said a simple word. "Secret." That left them fuming even as they reached the Hospital room.

"I am not telling you my name." Was the first thing she said, glaring at them harshly. They laughed nervously and bit their lips.

"Well... even if you don't tell us your name, we might as well tell you ours." Hunter said, though she had a good feeling he was the one she escorted to the room. Hufflepuffs all looked alike after a while.

"I'm Hunter Dreadless." Pansy raised an eyebrow at this, inwardly giggling at the boy for having such a misfortune of a name. The boy saw her smirked and laughed at himself, smiling sardonically. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. It's not my parents' fault they were Indians."

The boy next to him snickered and slapped the boy on his back, grinning cheerfully. "Awe~ Don' warry yur perty 'ittle 'ead of." He said with an atrocious accent, almost making her wince at his words. He grinned at her, a little crookedly. "Mai names' 'anny!" He cleared his throat. "Danny Milestone."

The last boy pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger, glaring at Danny in mock annoyance. "We must work on that dialect. I bet she could barely understand what you were saying." The boy looked at her her calculatingly, making her wonder how he got into Hufflepuff.

"I am Jay Robin." He pouted when the other two laughed. "Whatever. At least _I'm _not Dread less and speak English." He said smugly. This set them off. "I resemble that comment." Jay smirked, again making Pansy once more think he belonged in Slytherin.

"Yes. Yes you do." He said simply to Hunter, who, in a moment of childishness, turned to glare out the nearby window. Jay smiled and bowed at his waist to Pansy, who curtsied in return. "I thank you for your help Madam. These two always gets in trouble and constantly need a watcher."

Danny sulked and looked up. "At leas' I don' need window waipers **(wipers) **ta 'ean mai glasses." He said finally. Jay waved him off, not pretending to listen to the retort that took most of the five minutes thinking of. "Right. Now thank the girl." He ordered, pushing Danny upfront and looking pointedly at Hunter, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you!" "'ank you!" They said in unison, bowing as much as Hunter and Danny could and would respectively. Pansy sniffed and turned on her heels, waving them off. "Whatever." She said, walking away to the Dungeons, today's events playing in her head.

_They were Hufflepuffs... and I envy their closeness. _She waved absently to Draco, who looked confused in her abrupt departure. _I do not have time to deal with idiotic brats who think they're the next Dark Lord. _She inwardly sneered. A snake twisted around a nearby statue, staring at her in annoyance.

"Passssword." It hissed menacingly. Pansy rolled her eyes. "_Mudblood_." She growled, irked. _Such a creative pass__word. _She mused sarcastically. _No one would ever think blood purists such as us would have such a thing._

"Il Mio Fiorellino~" Someone purred next to her ear as she sat down in the common room. _It's so cold, I wonder what the Hufflepuffs' looks like. _"Do not call me that Blaise." She said, turning around to glare at the tanned Italian.

He grinned at her good naturally. "Awe~ But My Flower-" He said, ignoring her growl. "You looked like you were so deep in thought, I just provided a ready distraction." He smirked charmingly, making her snort.

"You and your charm." She leaned up closer to him and looked up with adoring eyes. "Oh Blaise!" She said passionately. "My love! You are the one for me!" She put her hand to her chest. "You set my heart aflame. But still, we cannot be, if only you weren't an idiot." She simpered.

Blaise gave her a push, playfully tugging on her hair. "What's got you in a mood?" He asked, smiling slightly at her obvious fun. Pansy shrugged.

"I met some Hufflepuffs in the hallway." She said casually, so casually, that Blaise chocked. "Did you scare them?" He asked, sitting up. " You did didn't you? You scared them so badly they're in the Medical Ward, and you're all smiles cause you had fun!" He accused dramatically, making Pansy roll her eyes.

"No. I 'escorted' them there because our house is full of idiots." Blaise nodded sagely. "Ah. You are wise. Maybe too wise." Pansy groaned. "You're back to making no sense." She said, resigned. The Italian shrugged.

"I do my best." He tweaked her nose. "So what's the Hufflepuffs got to do with your 'mood'?" Pansy smirked. "I don't know." She bit her lip in thought. " Ever since I left, I had wanted to go back. I feel like..." She trailed off, a look of longing in her eyes.

Blaise stared at her, comprehension appearing on his face. "You're turning into a Puff!" He almost shouted, making Pansy slap him. "Shut up!" She hissed furiously. "I am not!" He shoved her.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" She paused for second, before cursing fluently. "Damn you!" She looked away and pouted, ignoring Blaise's smug demeanor. "So, you wanna be a Puff now, huh?" Pansy nearly slapped him. "No. I do not want to be a damned Hufflepuff!" This outburst caused many to turn heads.

She snarled at them, wand slipping in her hand. "And what're you lot looking at!" Some flinched, and all turned away in unison, making Blaise whistle in appreciation. "Damn~ Girl. You got some talent." This made Pansy grin prettily. "Thanks."

Blaise looked amused. "Right..." Then stood and walked off, throwing a passing comment over his shoulder. "It was good... for a Puff." A second passed as he walked out the room, inwardly counting down.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

"BLAISE!" _Oh. She's early. _He took off running, laughing like an idiot the whole time. "You're in denial!" He yelled, ducking under a stray curse. An incoherent scream of rage was his answer.

"Don't worry Il Mio Fiorellino! I'll still adore you!" He jumped and spun around the corner. "Even if you do turn into a Puff!" This time... it hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~!<strong>


End file.
